


Once more

by orphan_account



Category: Aphmau gaming
Genre: Fighting, Love, cat people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Once more

Aphmau had been waiting. For days. Zoey had been watching Levin and Malachi. Poor little Malachi... She couldn't even see Malachi at the moment seeing as Lucinda had told everyone to stay out while she tried to figure out why Malachi, a ghost, was in the state he was...

So she waited. In the guard station. Outside his room. Garroth had locked himself in his room, and stayed there for days on end. Laurance had seen her out there, several times in fact. The guard station got extraordinarily cold at night, so Laurance being Laurance, he brought her a blanket to keep warm. All Aphmau had energy to do was smile.

She had cried for days. He hadn't heard her. At least she didn't think he had. Aphmau had heard HIM cry (which was odd seeing as he was supposedly sick) but he hadn't come out. Then she decided. She would force him out, find out what's wrong or break down the door in the process.

"Garroth? Garroth?" she yelled hoarsely. "Garroth open the door," she let out a sob and slid down the door, leaning against it. Tears slid down her face. She cried. And he heard. The other side of the door, Garroth heard her tears, as he had heard them all. "Garroth..." she wept. He leaned against the door as she cried.

He was at war with himself. Images in his mind flashed, of when she first arrived in Phoenix Drop... Her helping, helping the village flourish, and without realising, slowly earning her way into everyone's hearts and without meaning to, becoming Lord. Her searching the corners of the Earth to find help for him when the arrow shot him. Of Donna and Logan's wedding when they danced but he couldn't tell her...

He also thought of the spectre he'd seen at Malachi's castle, of her and Dante... And of the event that caused him to be in the room... That caused his heart to break... Her...and Laurance... In the woods.... Together... He sobbed one last sob... took a deep breath... and opened the door.

The love of his life looked so broken. She was weeping, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He wished he'd opened the door sooner, as she leaped to her feet and hugged him tight. Clearly she didn't care that he was 'sick'.

"Garroth," she whispered.  
"Shhh I'm here" he replied, hugging her back.  
She was still crying. She cried on his shoulder, getting his uniform wet, but he didn't care. "Aphmau..." he started, but he couldn't finish the sentence. He had never been able to finish that sentence, had never been able to tell her his feelings. Laurance was always so forward but with her... her eyes... he looked to deep and couldn't. He didn't want his heart broken... But now that it was... maybe he should tell her. But....

He let her weep. After a few minutes, he walked her into his room and locked the door again.

"Malachi..." she cried.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"There...*gulp* was...an...explosion......in the house...Malachi..." she sobbed.  
"Oh my Irene... are you ok? Is Levin hurt?"  
"Irene forbid, no"  
"But why..."  
" We don't know why he is hurt... but he burned a Yaggrasil sapling and..."

Garroth didn't need to hear any more. "Ahem.. um Aphmau..."  
"Yes Garroth"  
"Well...um.... I've tried to.... to tell you.... b-before.... like at the w-wedding...but Zane... I guess what I'm t-trying to say is..."  
"What?" she looked at him with her hazel eyes.  
"Aphmauit'sjustthatIhavereallylikedyouforaverylongtimeandthinkyouareverybeautiful."  
"Sorry Garroth? I didn't hear any of that."  
"Listen... I really like you. B-but that doesn't matter because... you're with Laurance now and..."

Aphmau looked at Garroth. Was this why he shut himself in his room... A broken heart... WAIT!!!  
"Wait I'm with Laurance?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M 'WITH' LAURANCE?!"  
"Well umm at the baby shower.... there was someone in the woods... so I followed him... but I lost him and stumbled into a clearing... and you and Laurance were... I mean..."  
"Woah woah woah... You thought that I was kissing Laurance and so you locked yourself in your room for days on end because.."  
"..of my broken heart.."  
"and that's it."  
"Y-yeah.. Wow I look kinda stupid now don't I"  
"Just a bit!" she laughed, and the sparkle returned to her eyes as she burst into peals of laughter. "Oh my god Garroth!!"

Then she leaned in and Garroth felt a thousand fires burning inside...

 

To be continued??


End file.
